


Harmony

by chartreuseblueandyellow



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chartreuseblueandyellow/pseuds/chartreuseblueandyellow
Summary: She watched as Mac and Riley worked in harmony, apparently so in sync with each other and each other’s thoughts that they still hadn’t spoken a word.
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 139





	Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll be the first to admit that this isn’t my best work but inspiration struck so I had to write it. This isn’t a macriley heavy fic but like a reason they work so well as a couple is because they just _get_ each other and they work well as a team in the field. Also in my last few fics and this one I’ve kind of left out Russ but having Bozer in a macriley fic is just more interesting cuz he knows those two better. This is a pretty short one but let me know what you guys think. Enjoy :)

They were in a foreign country trying to save a CIA analyst, Katherine Hodgins, who had been working off the books to prove the entire government was corrupt.  
They had broken into the heavily guarded parliamentary house and Riley and Bozer’s task was to get as much information as they could from the servers while Desi’s and Mac’s was to find the hostage.  
Her and Mac had broken up two weeks ago but, because it had been mutual, they were still friends and worked together okay in the field.  
They were making good progress finding the hostage but things never seemed to go the way they wanted and, due to a few unfortunate accidents, instead of saving Katherine, she and Mac were locked into the basement with her.

Katherine seemed glad that someone had been sent to rescue her but also worried that they were caught as well.   
Desi gave her a reassuring smile.  
“Don’t worry, we’ve gotten out of situations way worse than this.”  
She turned to Mac to get him to back her up but he seemed distracted.   
“You okay Mac?”  
“I hope they don’t do extra sweeps to check for more intruders.”  
“I’m sure Riley and Bozer can handle themselves.”

He reluctantly nodded and switched from worrying about the rest of the team to getting into his head to try to figure a way to get them out.  
He said nothing out loud but Desi could see that ideas were flying in his head and a few moments later his eyes perked up. Desi smiled. He had an idea.   
He grabbed a few supplies and Desi could tell his mind was running at full speed. Mac started looking around for something else and she could tell he was getting frustrated by not being able to find it.   
Desi wanted to help but, because Mac’s plan was currently only in his head, she had no idea what to do.

“Mac?”  
He shook his head at her, seeming annoyed that something was interrupting the thought process he was having but Desi had to interrupt.  
She was sure that Mac wanted to put his entire focus on carrying out whatever plan he had but it would work faster if two people worked on it. Because of that, she needed him to put some focus into explaining it to her.  
“Hey Mac, I don’t know what’s going on in your head so you’re going to have to tell me so that I can help.”  
He seemed frustrated, not not necessarily at her but because he had to interrupt his thought process. In a rush he explained how he was going to make a crude, homemade version of C4 to blow up the lock. She went off to find the things he needed and after some time, and the door blowing up, she, Mac and Katherine got out and joined Riley and Bozer who were looking for them.

\-----------

It was a few missions later and she, Mac, Riley and Bozer were ( _surprise surprise_ ) locked in a steel vault.   
They had been caught by the smuggling ring they were trying to put away and they had to get out quickly before the shipment set sail.  
Mac had plans running through his head and, once again, he was so focused on them that he started collecting supplies without explaining what he was doing.  
Desi got that it would take time to explain to them but _surely_ Mac realised it would work faster if he wasn’t the only one who knew what was going on?  
Slightly frustrated, because they were under time pressure, she was about to interrupt his thought process when Riley added metal rods to the gas canister and metal bucket Mac had already collected.  
Desi watched as, from his position crouching on the ground, Mac looked up in surprise and gave Riley a beaming smile.

Desi was amazed and confused. _Somehow_ Riley had not only figured out what Mac was making, but knew what to get to help. She nudged Bozer who was standing next to her.  
“Did Mac say anything about what he’s making?”  
He smiled in response, knowing why she was asking.  
“Nah he didn’t but, though she’s not as obvious about it, Riley’s also a genius and usually on the same wavelength as Mac, so she just figures out what he’s doing even if he doesn’t say.”  
Desi watched amazed as the two of them worked together. On the previous mission, when it had been her and Mac, she had needed him to explain his thought process because she had thought that surely no one could understand the strange plans he came up with?

But no. She watched as Mac and Riley worked together in harmony, apparently so in sync with each other and each other’s thoughts that they still hadn’t spoken a word.   
Through nods and shakes and talking with their eyes, Mac and Riley transformed the pile of, what seemed to be junk, into makeshift welding equipment.  
Desi was astonished. How in the hell did Riley know that _that_ was what Mac’s plan was?  
She glanced at Bozer to see if he was as impressed as she was.   
He looked amused at her reaction but he also seemed relaxed, apparently 100% confident that Mac and Riley’s contraption would get them out.  
Desi knew that Mac and Riley worked well together. There were many times where he’d start saying something and at the same time she’d find/hack whatever he was talking about.  
There were also many times when he was explaining something and while everyone else didn’t understand a word, Riley nodded along, genuinely understanding what he was talking about.   
But this? This was something else.  
Desi couldn’t get over that _without talking!_ the two of them formulated a plan, worked together, and as a hole was made through the door, they also executed it.

Riley put her hand through the hole and opened the door from the outside. As it opened, she looked at Mac and they shared a big grin.  
Bozer gave a cheer and Desi gave them a well deserved round of applause.   
Riley gave a bow and Mac just laughed at her antics.  
After their small moment of levity, they became serious and rushed out to try stop the shipment from sailing off, but Desi couldn’t help the small part of her mind which was still stuck on Mac and Riley and wondering if something more was going to come out of that relationship. 


End file.
